The Dukes: One Year Later
by star1kings
Summary: This story is based on another story line that has been posted earlier called, The Dukes. This story takes place one year after Bo and Luke get back from Vietnam. The family went legal with their moonshine but find out that there are consequences to everything you do.
1. Chapter 1

"Stand down, Bo." When Bo didn't move, Luke repeated. "I said, stand down!" Bo cocked the hammer back and replied. "I don't think so, Lukas." Before Luke could even react, a shot rang out.

"NO!"

^^2 hours earlier^^

"Where is he?"

"Bo, he's fine. Just hold on now!" Enos held an angry Bo back by his arm. Bo glared at Enos, who still had a firm hold on his arm.

"You need to calm down before you go in there." Bo took a deep breath and pushed back his long hair.

"What happened?"

"He was run off the road."

"Did he see who did it?"

"Haven't had the chance to ask him yet." Enos let go of Bo's arm. "You got yourself together now?"

"Yeah." Together they walked into the room where Luke was and saw him sitting on the bed, half dressed.

"You okay, Lukas?"

"Yeah, Bo. I'll be fine. Just broke a couple ribs."

"Did you see who ran you off the road?"

"Yeah, Enos. It was Hughie."

"Hughie Hogg?" Luke nodded.

"He was driving his white VW Beetle with the horns in front. Saw him plain as day." Bo looked at Enos then back to Luke. Before anything more could be said, Bo ran from the room.

"Shit!" Luke got up and went to the door way. "Bo! Bo, wait!" But Bo was already out the door. When Luke heard the General's engine, he turned to Enos and replied. "You got to stop him, if he finds Hughie before we do. There's no tellin' what he's going to do."

"Bo ain't gonna hurt no one, Luke." Luke took ahold of Enos' fore-arms.

"You don't understand. Bo ain't the same since he got back." Luke went back to his room and put on his boots then grabbed his shirt. He tried to get his shirt on, with not much luck.

"Let me help." Enos took ahold of his shirt and helped Luke put it on.

"What do ya mean, 'Bo ain't the same?'" Luke started to walk towards the door.

"He don't trust people anymore. Very over protective. Not just with me but the younger kids as well. Ma thinks it's just a phase but I'm not to sure about that." They made their way outside and Luke looked around.

"He went that way." Luke pointed down the road.

"Think he'll head to the old coffin works?"

"Yeah, Enos I do. That's where I was run off the road."

"You up to goin'?"

"Yeah." Luke got into Enos' patrol car.

"It's a little strange sitting upfront." Luke told Enos, who now was laughing at that comment. They arrived at the old coffin works twenty minutes later. They both got out of the car and started to look around.

"He's not here."

"Someone was." Luke pointed to fresh tire tracks. They went inside the building and looked around. Against one wall there were piles of flatened cardboard boxes and crates of whiskey jugs.

"Enos, you think Hughie's here to sell his whiskey?"

"Boss Hogg would never allow second rate whiskey in his county. Bad for business."

"Yeah, his."

"Since Jesse went legal a lot of moonshiners lost business, except Boss Hogg. His whiskey is the only one that ranks right up there with Jesse's. If you can't afford or find Jesse's..." "You go with J.D." Luke finished Enos' sentance.

"Where would Hughie go?"

"The carnival."

"Enos, why in the world would he hang out at the carnival?"

"Miss Lulu will be there judging flowers and such. J.D. will be there for the food."

"Well, Enos. Let's go find him before Bo does."

^^^At the carnival^^^

Bo took the revolver out of the glove box and put it into his waistband before he got out of the General. He looked around and saw Hughie talking to Boss Hogg. He over heard Boss Hogg telling Hughie to get out of his county before he arrested him for being a menace to society. Hughie walked back to his car where Bo was waiting for him. Bo walked up to Hughie and stood several yards away from him.

"You almost killed my cousin."

"Yeah, Bo. So what!" When he saw the gun in Bo's waistband he replied. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"If I have to." Bo removed the gun as Hughie laughed and slowly moved his hand to behind his back. Where he had a gun hidden. Luke ran towards Bo and stopped several yards away from him, when he saw the exchange between the two men.

"Stand down, Bo." Bo didn't make an attempt to move. "I said, stand down!" Bo cocked back the hammer.

"I don't think so, Lukas." Just then a shot rang out.

"NO!" Luke ran over to Bo, who was laying on his back with his left hand on his right side.

"Bo?"

"Don't let him get away." Luke looked around and noticed that Hughie was laying on the ground, not moving. Luke stood up and was about to walk to Hughie when a man walked up to them, holding a rifle.

"Sheriff Little?" Luke asked as the man approached him.

"Take care of your cousin, Luke." Sheriff Little replied as he walked past Luke. He knelt down next to Hughie and felt for a pulse. He nodded and smiled as he did not feel one.

When Luke looked down at Bo, he was surprised to see that Bo was very pale. Luke knelt down, moved Bo's hand and held a bandana against Bo's side wound.

"Hold on, Bo."

"I'm...cold."

"Damn it!" Luke knew that Bo was going into shock.

"Ambulance is on the way." Sheriff Little told Luke as he looked at Bo, who could barely keep his eyes open. "Bo?" Sheriff Little knelt down on the opposite side of Bo and turned his head towards him.

"You hold on, boy." Bo opened his eyes and looked at him not saying a word. He closed his eyes. "Bo! Wake up!" Bo once again opened his eyes and looked at the older sheriff. "You need to stay awake. You understand, boy?" Bo didn't answer him. He closed his eyes once again as the sheriff repeated, "open your eyes, Bo." This time, Bo didn't listen.


	2. Getting Help

"Bo?" Sheriff Little felt for a pulse and was relieved to find it strong. At this time, Harley and Jake showed up.

"He's going into shock. Losing alot of blood." Sheriff Little told them. "I best call the coroner to pick up Hughie." Harley checked Bo's pulse and breathing.

"He has a collasped lung. We need to drain it first before we move him." Jake gave Harley the needed supplies.

"Luke? Help Jake hold him down. It's gonna hurt like hell." Luke held Bo's left arm and shoulder down while Jake did the same on the other side. As soon as Harley placed the needle into Bo's chest Bo woke up and tried to arch his back up as he screamed in pain.

"Bo, don't move. Harley's tyring to help you breath." Bo glanced at Luke with tears in his eyes. Luke could tell that he was in distress. Harley drained the fluid and Bo's breathing began to improve. Harley then placed more gauze pads onto the wound. They placed him onto the gurny and turned him onto his right side.

"Let's load him up." Harley told Jake.

"You coming with?" Jake asked Luke.

"Yeah." They got Bo into the ambulance and Harley placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and gave him an IV. Several minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"Gun shot wound, lower right abdomen." Harley told Jane as they wheeled Bo into the ER. About an hour later Bo was in the recovery room.

"How is he?" Luke asked Doc.

"He was lucky. The bullet grazed his lung but he'll be fine. He'll have to take things easy for awhile, it takes one to three months to recover from a chest wound. He'll tire easily and may have to use an inhaler if he overexerts himself."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. Luke, I would also like you to stay the night with him, just in case he has nightmares."

"Okay, can you call Martha and tell her what happened?

"I'll do that."

"Thank you." Doc Petticord nodded his responce and went to do his rounds. Luke walked into Bo's room and saw him sleeping. Luke sat down on the chair next to the bed and took ahold of Bo's hand. After waiting for 10 minutes, Luke laid his head onto the side of the bed and fell asleep. About a half hour later he woke up, seeing that Bo was still asleep he left the room and went to get a cup of coffee.

A nurse saw Luke looking at the coffee vending machine and she walked up to him. "Hey, Luke."

"Hi, Cindy-Lou."

"Hon, you don't want to drink that. Come here." She took him by the fore-arm and lead him to the nurse's station where she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Here try this." She handed him the cup and he smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip.

"Hey, Duke!" Luke turned around and saw Sheriff Little walking towards them.

"Sheriff Little?" The Sheriff took Luke aside.

"Give this to Jesse. Bo never fired a round." He handed Luke the gun then the bullets.

"Thanks." Luke put the bullets into his jacket pocket and the gun into the waistband of his jeans.

"How is he?"

"Bullet grazed his lung. He'll be released in a couple of days. I think he's still asleep." Sheriff Little nodded and patted Luke's shoulder as he told him. "Take it easy." The Sheriff walked away and Luke was surprised when he saw the Sheriff walk into Bo's room. Bo was now awake and he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Here to arrest me?"

"Nope." Bo gave the Sheriff a confussed look.

"Never fired a round."

"Why you here?"

"Just checking up on you."

"I'll live." Sheriff Little sat onto the chair.

"Good to hear." They talked for close to a half hour when Sheriff Little noticed that Bo started to doze off. "Well, you need rest so I best get going." Bo nodded, put out his hand and Sheriff Little shook it.

"Take care, Duke."

"You too and thank you for savin' my life."

"Just doing my job but you're welcome." As Sheriff Little walked towards the door he turned around and added. "Don't think you can smoke in here either. Or I will arrest you." He started to laugh as he left the room. Several minutes later Luke walked into the room.

"See you had a visitor."

"Yeah. Wanted to see how I was."

"Is he going to arrest you?"

"Only if I smoke in here." Bo laughed alittle then held his side in pain.

"You okay?"

"I'll live. Think I'd learn to control my temper by now."

"It's only been alittle over a year since we got back. Things will get better." Luke sat down on the chair. "You need anything to drink?" When Bo didn't answer him, Luke stood up and noticed that Bo had fallen back to sleep. Luke walked over to the other bed and laid down. He was asleep in a matter of a couple minutes. While they were sleeping, Cindy-Lou called over to the farm and told Martha what had happened to Bo. Martha decided to wait until the morning to see him because the little kids were sleeping so Jesse went by himself.

"Hi, Cindy-Lou."

"Good evening, Mr Duke. They're in room 104."

"Thank you." Jesse walked to the room, slowly opened the door and saw that both boys were asleep. He made his way into the room and looked at Bo. He looked at peace when he slept. Jesse smiled and sat down onto the chair. He waited for a half an hour then got up. He made his way to the nurse's station where he saw Cindy-Lou.

"Do you know when he'll be released?"

"Doc Petticord said he may be released in two or three days."

"That's good. What's up with Luke?"

"Doc thought it would be best if Luke stayed with him tonight." Jesse nodded in understanding; Bo still suffered from nightmares from time to time.

"Well, he's asleep. So I'm going to head on home. Call me if they need a ride home."

"Sure will, Mr Duke." As Jesse headed for the exit, he heard his named called out.

"Hey, Jesse!" He turned and saw Luke walking towards him.

"You alright, son?" He asked as he saw Luke's tapped ribs under his open shirt.

"I'm fine. Hughie Hogg ran me off the road this afternoon."

"Let me guess. Bo went after him."

"Confronted Hughie about it and Hughie shot him."

"I don't understand why he would do such a thing. I know that boy was crooked but attempted murder? That's alittle extreme isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I don't know. I guess he lost a lot of business when we went legal and wanted us out of the way."

"Still don't make sence. Did J.D. have anything thing to do with it?"

"No. His business is still doing fine. Hughie wanted to partner with J.D. but J.D. wanted no part of it." Luke looked around the hallway. When he noticed that no one was around, he took out the bullets and gun. "Here take these home. Sheriff Little told me Bo didn't fire a round. Used it more for a scare tactic. I don't think he figured on Hughie actually shooting him."

"I reckon not." Jesse took the gun and bullets and put them in his jacket. "Don't know what he was thinkin' going after Hughie. We need to keep a shorter leash on that boy."

"You want me to stay with him until he gets released?"

"I don't think that's necessary. Only stay with him at night, when he goes to sleep."

"See ya later today then."

"I'll see ya later, son. Get some sleep, now." Luke nodded and headed back to the room. Jesse headed back to the farm where he found Martha still awake. As soon as Jesse walked into the room Martha asked. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Might be released in two or three days."

"What happened?"

"Not to sure. All I know is he got shot by Hughie Hogg."

"My word! Why?"

"I guess Hughie ran Luke off the road earlier, Bo went after him. Ended up getting shot. Sheriff Little was there and shot Hughie, killing him." Jesse went to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Luke thinks it's because he lost business when we went legal."

"He tried to harm our boys over money?"

"Seems that way." Martha shook her head in disgust.

"Well, best go onto bed. I'll be two short for morning chores and we still have church to attend." Martha followed Jesse to bed. The next day the family headed to church, where Jesse was surprised to see that Luke was already there.


	3. The Next Day

"Mornin', son. Didn't expect to see you here today."

"Jackie was at the hospital, told me he would keep an eye on Bo."

"That's good. Well, lets get situated." The Duke family took their spot in church. They always sat in the backrow, just in case the younger kids acted up. About an hour later they made their way out of the church.

"Martha! You-ho! Martha!" Martha turned around to see an older lady waving at her as she made her way to where Martha was. Jesse glanced at Martha and noticed her rolling her eyes.

"Jesse." Martha whispered. "I got to see Bo."

"I'll take care of her."

"Miss Mason. How are you?"

"Just fine, Jesse."

"Listen, Joan. Something's come up. We really need to get going."

"But Jesse. I need to talk to you two about the path you are taking your family down."

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"The path of immorality. You making that whiskey and selling that poison is wrong." Jesse held up his hand.

"Now, you listen to me. We got the permits and the license to sell it, all legal like. No one is forced to buy it let alone drink it." Luke walked up to Jesse and was about to say something. "Hold on, Lukas. Now I'm sorry on what happened to your husband but no one is to blame but him."

"How dare you!"

"How dare him?" Martha walked up to Joan. "We had nothing to do with what happened to Frank. It was his own dang fault. Getting caught up with those hooligans. Now, if you will excuse us. We have a farm to run." Joan stood there shocked that Martha talked to her that way.

"Good day!" Joan turned around and walked towards the church enterance.

"Come on, Jesse. Let's go see to Bo." They went to their vehicles. Luke drove with Martha as Jesse followed them to the hospital in Sweet Tily. When they got there she decided to go visit Bo by herself. She didn't want to overwelm him with all the visitors so the kids waited in the cars with Jesse and Luke.

"Hi, honey." Bo looked up and saw Martha.

"Hi, ma."

"How you feeling, honey?"

"Sore. Hurts if I take deep breaths."

"What were you thinking going after Hughie?"

"Heck, I don't know. Didn't expect him to shoot me. He ran Luke off the road, just wanted to scare him so he'd leave us be. Didn't work out the way I thought it would."

"I reckon not. Are you going to be okay?" Bo looked at her and noticed the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, ma."

"I'm just worried that you'll have nightmares again." He noticed that she was looking at his right side where he was shot.

"I'll be fine. If I have a nightmare, Luke knows what to do."

"I'm sure he does."

"Where's the little ones?"

"Waiting in the car with Luke and Jesse. We all went to church this morning." Bo nodded.

"I may be released tomorrow. They want to run some tests on my lungs first." Several minutes later, Martha noticed that Bo was drifting off.

"Hon, I'll let you rest. Luke will be over here later tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Doc wanted him to stay with you at night, just in case."

"Fair enough. See ya later. Love ya."

"Love ya, too." She gave Bo a kiss on the cheek and left. Bo closed his eyes and quickly fell back to sleep. Later in the day Jake, Vincent and Joey walked into the hospital room. Bo looked over to the door when he heard it open. Jake was the first to speak.

"Hey, Bo." Bo smiled when he saw the boys walk in. "Joey wanted to see you. Ma was busy with the babies." Joey climbed up onto the bed and hugged Bo.

"Careful, hon. Bo has a boo-boo."

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"I'll be fine in a couple weeks. They may let me go home tomorrow." Jake looked around and saw a television.

"Anything on?"

"Not really." Joey laid down next to Bo on his left side while Jake switched through the three channels. Jake gave up on finding a show to watch and he sat down on a chair. They made small talk for awhile until Jake noticed that Bo was falling asleep. Jake nudged Vincent's foot and when he got his attention Jake pointed towards Bo.

"Hey Joey. We should let Bo sleep." Joey frowned at Jake but nodded. "Bo." Jake waited until Bo looked at him. "We're going to head out."

"Okay. I'll see ya later." Joey gave Bo a kiss on the cheek when Bo hugged him.

"Night, Bo-Bo. Love you."

"Night, Joey. Love you too." Jake helped Joey off the bed and whispered in Bo's ear. "Love ya, Bo." Bo whispered back the same words. As Vincent walked towards the door he mouthed the words, 'love you' to Bo as Bo did the same back to Vincent. When they left, Bo looked around the room and decided to get comfortable to go back to sleep. Around nine pm Luke walked in and saw that Bo was awake.

"Hey, Bo. How you feelin'?"

"Sore. The nurse took me for a small walk to see if I had a hard time breathing."

"Did you?" Bo just shrugged.

"Yeah. Damn near passed out." Bo grinned at Luke who was shaking his head.


	4. Trying to Leave The Hospital

The next day the doctor decided to release Bo; under the conditions that he rests often.

"You need to change the band-aid every day and try to keep it dry."

"Not my first rodeo." Bo replied as he was attempting to put on his shirt.

"What do you mean by that?" The nurse asked as she helped him with his shirt.

"Got shot in 'nam several times." Bo showed her the scars on his left shoulder and side.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bo looked at Jane and noticed her concern.

"Don't know." Bo looked around the room and added in almost a whisper. "I had another flashback last night. Could of sworn someone was in the room with me but when I looked back towards him, he was gone."

"I'm sorry, Bo. My brother was there and went through the same thing."

"I know, he was our angel." When Jane gave him a quizative look, he added. "He was the chopper pilot in my unit. Man's a hero." She smiled and added. "He doesn't think so."

"He's lying to himself then. On one mission he flew into the heaviest fire we ever saw and pull us out. If it wasn't for him doing that, me and my boys would be dead. Got a bronze star and silver star for his actions."

"He did?"

"Jake never told you?"

"No. He doesn't talk much about what happened over there. When he went up the first time to dust the crops he had a flashback, thought he was flying over the rice paddies. After it happened again, he went to talk to someone at the VA."

"Did it help?"

"Hasn't had a flashback in 8 months. He works part time as a medic and it seems to help curb the flashbacks." When Jane noticed that Bo seemed to be looking at something in the corner, she remained quite and watched what he would do. She was caught off guard when he suddenly got up and ran out the door.

"Bo!" She chased after him and as she ran towards the nurse's station she yelled. "Call Luke. Get him down here." Jackie was the doctor on call and saw what was going on. He grabbed his bag and chased after them. When Jane got outside she saw Bo running towards the woods. It didn't take long before she caught up with him. He was leaning against a tree having a hard time breathing.

"Bo?" Bo glanced up at her and replied. "I can't breathe." She reached into her pocket and took out an inhaler.

"Bo, you need to take this." She showed him the inhaler in her hand. "Do it the way I showed you earlier. Okay?" Bo took the inhaler several times and he seemed to calm down but when he heard someone running towards them, he backed away from Jane.

"Bo?" Jane could see what she thought was fear in Bo's eyes. "Bo, it's okay." She held her hand up to motion to Jackie to stop but it was too late. Bo took off running again. He didn't make it very far before he collasped to his knees. When Jane touched his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"Don't!" Was all he could say. Jackie slowly made his way to Bo.

"Bo, it's me Jackie. Can I help you?" Bo was struggling to breathe but he shook his head reguardless. "Bo it's alright, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe here."

"No!" Bo tried to get up but he couldn't. Jackie took out a seditive from his bag and gave Bo the shot.

"Hey, why you do that?" Bo glanced up at Jackie as Jackie held him up by his arm. Jane got on the other side of Bo and took his inhaler from his hand.

"Bo, here take this." Bo looked at the inhaler debating on taking it from her. "It's okay." He finally took the inhaler. Since Bo had calmed down and took his inhaler his breathing slightly improved. They both helped him to his feet and got back to the hospital just as Luke and Jesse pulled up. Luke walked up to them.

"Is he okay?"

"Had a flashback. We need to give him some oxygen." They got Bo back to his room and he laid down on the bed. Jane put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Take deep, slow breaths." Bo did what he was told and slowly fell asleep.


	5. Back in The Hospital

Several hours later, the doctor on call walked into Bo's room and saw Luke sleeping on a chair. Luke woke up when Doctor Lewis tapped him on his foot. Luke opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor.

"What are you still doing here? Visiting hours are over, you need to leave."

"Doc Petticord gave me permission to stay with him, just in case he has a nightmare."

"I'm sure he can handle a nightmare. He's 20 not 2."

"But sir."

"You need to leave now or I will have the sheriff remove you." Luke looked over at Bo; who was still sleeping at this point.

"You're making a mistake."

"Leave, now."

"Yes, sir." The doctor watched Luke leave and went to check Bo's chart. Jackie was done with his shift and he was getting into his car when he saw Luke walking towards the road.

"Hey Luke!" Luke turned around and walked up to Jackie. "What's up?"

"Doc told me to leave or he'd call the Sheriff."

"Get in. I'll give ya a ride."

"Thanks."

"Sure man." Several minutes later, Bo was startled awake by the doctor when he checked his pulse. Confused at where he was, he tried to get out of the room. Bo ended up falling as soon as he put his feet onto the floor. In his panic, Bo ended up backing himself into a corner.

"Beauregard, you need to calm down." Bo ignored the doctor as he sat in the corner. He was leaning over, supported by his left hand breathing heavily. The doctor approached him to give him assistance but Bo thought the doctor was someone else. Bo swung his arm around and back handed the doctor, who ended up landing on his butt. Having enough of Bo's behavior, the doctor left the room and came back with a seditive and two assistants. Meanwhile Jane was on the cb with Luke. Jackie had just arrived at the farm when Luke heard the call on Jackie's cb.

"We'll be right there. Don't follow him, leave him be." Luke turned towards Jackie.

"Jackie, I'll take my car. If he's not in his right mind, he won't get into an unfamilar car."

"I'll go with you." They got into Luke's Trans Am and made their way back to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital; the doctor and two assistants quietly approached Bo. As soon as Bo saw the three he tried to get away from them.

"No!" Bo screamed as the two assistants took ahold of his arms and held him down. He struggled against them and ended up getting his arm loose. Bo punched the one on his left and tackled the other, pinning his wrists down. The doctor quickly gave Bo the shot. Bo looked at the doctor, got to his feet and ran to the door. The doctor starred at the door for several seconds before he ran after him. Jane saw Bo run out the front door with the doctor following.

"It's best that you leave him. You will only get hurt." The doctor turned around and approached Jane.

"We can't just leave him. I gave him a seditive."

"Then he won't get far. Sir, let's wait for Luke to get here. He'll know what to do." Several minutes later, Luke walked into the hospital and saw Jane talking to Dr Lewis.

"I told you I should have stayed! I told you!" Luke yelled as he walked up to the doctor.

"Luke, he took off. He was given a seditive." Jane mentioned to Luke.

"Damn it!" Luke turned around and ran out the door. He grabbed a flashlight from his car and ran towards the woods.

"Bo! Bo! Where are you? It's me, Luke!" Luke walked for 5 minutes and found Bo on his stomach laying next to a tree. "Bo?" Luke turned Bo onto his back and saw that he was still awake. Luke gently took ahold of Bo's wrists; so Bo wouldn't hit him by mistake.

"Bo, it's me Luke." Bo looked at Luke confused for a moment.

"Lukas?" Bo looked around and replied. "I want to go home." Luke nodded.

"Let's get you to your feet. I'll take you home."

"May need some help. I'm so tired."

"Doctor gave you a seditive." Luke helped Bo sit up. "Ready?" "Yeah." Luke helped Bo to his feet and they slowly started to make their way back when they saw Jackie walk towards them.

"Jackie, help me with him." Jackie got on the other side of Bo and helped him to Luke's Trans Am.

"Bo, you're going to my clinic." Jackie placed his hand onto Bo's chest to prevent him from moving. "You don't have a choice. I signed you out AMA." Jackie put the seat belt onto Bo; so he wouldn't jump from the moving car. "If you don't go with me, Doctor Lewis is going to put you in the psych ward."

"I won't fight ya. I'll go."

"Let's go, Luke." Jackie walked around and got into the back seat.

"What happened in there?" Luke asked as he got in and started up the TA.

"Got fired."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, Jackie."

"Don't be Luke. Now I can work at the clinic full time."

"Did I get you fired?" Bo quietly asked.

"I got myself fired Bo. Getting fired over preventing you from getting sent to a psych ward, is nothing compared to the fact that you saved my life more than once." They drove the rest of the way to the clinic in silence. By the time they got to the clinic, Bo had fallen asleep. They somehow got Bo into the clinic and into bed. Jackie put an oxygen mask over Bo's mouth and nose as his father walked into the room.

"Jackie, what in the world is going on?" Doc Petticord quietly demanded.

"Doctor Lewis was going to have him committed to a psych ward. Both you and I know if that happens, he'll have a hell of a time getting out."

"Does he pose a threat to himself or others?"

"No, I think he just had a flashback and freaked out over Doctor Lewis's overreaction."

"I heard you got fired."

"Yeah, I did. Told him he put Bo at risk by not letting Luke stay with him. He didn't cotton to that." Doc looked at Luke and motioned him to go to the hallway.

"What happened?"

"He told me to leave or he'd have Rosco remove me." As Luke and Doc were talking Jackie took out the soft restraints and placed them onto Bo's wrists.


	6. At Doc's

When they got back into the room, Luke gave Jackie a concerned look when he saw that Bo's wrists were restrained.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, don't you think he'll freak out when he wakes and can't move his wrists?"

"Why would he?"

"He told me months ago that he couldn't stand having his wrists held." When Jackie gave him an inquisitive look, Luke added. "We was horsin' around one day in the barn and I pinned his wrists down. Damn near had a panic attack when he couldn't move his arms."

"I don't think I have much of a choice. I mean, if he wakes up and can't remember where he is, I can't risk him running off. Not when we're in the middle of town. Luke, it will be alright, I'll keep an eye on him." Luke nodded and looked towards the extra bed.

"I think I'm going to lie down."

"Hold on." Jackie went to the night stand and took out a pair of sleeping pants. "Here, put these on." Luke took them and Jackie turned around as Luke changed. Jackie checked on Bo one last time, then sat down onto the chair next to Bo's bed.

At 7 am Bo woke up and moved his right hand to push his hair out of his eyes. When he couldn't move his hand, panic threatened to consume him. He drew in a long breath and exhaled. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw Jackie sleeping in the chair next to him and Luke sleeping on the bed. He laid his head back and smiled. Bo looked back towards Jackie.

"Jackie?" Bo whispered. Jackie opened his eyes and looked at Bo.

"Bo. You okay?"

"Yeah." Bo looked at his arms and noticed that his wrists were restrained.

"I didn't want you to leave."

"Fair enough. Could I get some water?"

"Yeah." Jackie left the room and got a glass of water. Luke was still sleeping when he got back in the room.

"If I take the restraints off, are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, Jackie. I'll stay until you tell me I can leave." Jackie removed the restraints and gave Bo the glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Listen, Bo. You need to talk to someone about what you're going through." Bo looked at him and nodded. "What happened?"

"Got startled awake. I didn't recongize the doctor so I freaked out. Thought for a minute I was somewhere else."

"Da Nang?"

"Yeah."

"Bo, does anyone besides Jake and myself know that you and Tom were captured?"

"No." Jackie looked over towards Luke; who luckily was still asleep.

"When you are feeling better, I would like you to go to the VA and talk to a therapist."

"Could you set up a time? I'll just put it off and never go."

"I'll call now."

"Thank you." Bo finished his glass of water and gave the glass back to Jackie.

"If I leave to make the call, do I have to worry about you leaving?"

"I'll make sure he stays." They both looked over towards Luke when he spoke.

"You're awake?"

"Just woke up, Jackie. If you're worried that I heard something I shouldn't have, I only heard Bo asking you to set up a time for something."

"I'm gonna make that call." Jackie left the room as Luke sat up.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, Luke."

"Bo, is there something that happened over there that you're not telling me?" Bo didn't answer him, he just looked out the window.

"Bo?" Luke got out of bed and approached Bo. "Bo. Talk to me."

"Tom and I went together to look for Frank." When Luke gave him a confused look, Bo added. "He went AWOL the night before, we were given twelve hours to find him. Got bushwacked on our way back. I ended up throwing my gun into the brush so they couldn't get it. It was so dark that they couldn't find it. They didn't shoot us because apparently they were scrounging around for supplies." Bo finally turned his head and looked at Luke.

"Two VC held my wrists, while the other took my weapons. They flipped me over and tied my wrists with ropes. Tom got knocked out, so they didn't tie him up. We walked several hundred yards and got thrown into a pit that wasn't very deep. I ended up landing on Tom, hurting his ankle. We figured that they were going to fill the pit full of sharpened bamboo sticks, so if anyone fell into it, they would get stabbed and most likely bleed to death."

Jackie was outside the door and heard what Bo had said. He remebered when they found Bo and Tom the next day. Bo was the one that had a hard time after that incident. Jackie thought it was strange that Tom didn't suffer from flashbacks like Bo did. Now he understood why; Tom was unconscious.

"That's why when the two orderlies held you down, you freaked out?"

"Yeah. They shouldn't have done that." When Bo remained silent for several minutes, Luke asked him.

"Are you willing to go to the VA?"

"I'll go, Luke." Jackie walked into the room when he realized that they were done talking.

"I made the call, they said come in when I release you."

"Okay," was all Bo said. Several hours later, Jackie released Bo. Two weeks later, Bo went to the VA to talk to a therapist.


	7. At The VA

Bo was at the VA for several days. He listened to the other men tell their experiences, then it was his turn to share.

When Bo got done with his story, a man by the name of Hank replied. "Bullshit! It was probably your unit that wiped them out. It happened all the time. Soldiers get stressed, or panic when a kid runs up to them and starts shooting. To cover their tracks they invent a story like the one you just told."

"Go to hell!" Bo stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Truth hurts, huh coward?" Bo ignored him as he continued walking. "Hey! Hey, baby killer! I'm talking to ya!" The man grabbed Bo by the wrist and pulled him back. Bo paniced as a flashback occured when Hank grabbed his wrist. Bo turned around suddenly and punched Hank across the jaw. He was out like a light.

"Oh, man." The therapist replied as the other men in the room started to clap, at the fact Bo punched out Hank. As he saw Bo walking out the door, he yelled after him. "Bo! Bo, hold on now!" The therapist followed Bo out of the building.

Luke arrived at the VA and parked his car on the side of the hospital across the street. When he heard someone calling out for Bo, he looked over towards the enterance. Luke saw the other man reaching for Bo's arm and Luke knew what Bo was going to do.

"Bo, don't do it." Luke said outloud to himself as he made his way across the street. Too late, Bo spun around and put the man on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. Bo had his knee in the center of Josh's back.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Now, Bo. That's no way to treat your friends." Luke said as he got closer to them.

"Not my friend."

"I'd say not." Luke knelt down and told Josh as he put out his hand. "Name's Lukas, I'm his cousin." Josh shook Luke's hand. "Name's Josh, I'm the therapist."

"I take it, therapy didn't work out the way you expected."

"You could say that."

"Let him up, Bo." When Bo made no attempt to move, Luke put his hand onto Bo's shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Come on, Bo. I'll take you home." Bo nodded and let loose of Josh's arm. Bo stood up, looked around and walked towards Luke's TA without saying a word.

"Sorry, Josh." Luke helped Josh to his feet.

"Thanks. He should work on his temper."

"I'll get his things in a minute."

"Meet me in my office. First door on the right." Luke nodded and walked away, as Josh went back inside and gathered up Bo's things. Luke ran up to Bo.

"Bo. You really need to work on your social skills." When Bo continued to walk to Luke's car, Luke held him back.

"Bo, what happened?"

"My turn to share with the group, so I did."

"What did you say?" Bo turned and looked at Luke.

"Told the group about what Charlie did to the people of that village. Hank called me a lier and a baby killer."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to walk away and he held me back."

"And?"

"And I hit him."

"Shit." Luke put his hand on his forehead. "How hard?"

"Think I broke his jaw."

"Listen, I'll get your stuff, then we'll get the hell out of here. Wait here." Luke started to walk away then he stopped. "Don't go anywhere, or hit anyone." Bo nodded then got into the car as Luke made his way to the office.

"Josh?" Josh glanced up and saw Luke in the doorway. "Bo told me what happened. Is the other guy okay?"

"Yeah, just got knocked out. Ego is more hurt then he is. I don't blame Bo for hitting him, that guy is kind of a jerk. I looked up Bo's record. Man's a hero. There were several men here talking about a guy they heard of, that climbed a tree and ending up saving his men by taking out 30 VC. I realized today that they were talking about Bo. The man has become some what of a legend." Luke smiled at that. Josh gave Luke a copy of Bo's record. "Just in case he needs a copy for later down the road."

"I had no idea about this. He doesn't talk much about his time over there." Luke replied as he looked at Bo's record and noticed the medals that Bo was awarded. Bo was awarded a purple heart, 2 bronze stars, a silver star, distinguished service medal and the distinguised service cross.

"That's more common than you think. You know, I never met anyone so highly decorated."

"Yeah. Well, I best get goin'. Before anything else happens." Josh nodded at Luke.

"Take care of him. He's dealing with a lot. If he will let me, I can go to Hazzard and have couseling every week with him."

"I think it would be best for him if you did that. Why don't you come over on Friday around 2. I'll make sure he's home." Luke wrote down the address and gave it to Josh.

"What if he refuses?"

"He won't." Luke grinned and continued. "I'll make sure on that." Luke held out his hand. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, take care." Josh said as he shook Luke's hand.

"You too." Luke turned around and headed to his car. He got into the driver's side and looked at Bo.

"What happened?"

"Told them about the little girl that the VC used to try to kill my men. Hank said it was us that wiped out that village and blamed it on Charlie. Guy called me a coward and a baby killer. So I got up to leave, he grabbed my wrist and I paniced. Turned around and punched him." Luke started up the car and they headed home. A half hour past and Bo noticed the envelope that Luke had on his lap.

"What's that?"

"Copy of your service record." Bo remained silent for several minutes.

"So you know?"

"Yup." Luke looked in the rearview mirror and pulled over. "I knew you didn't like telling people about what happened over there. But I was surprised at all the medals you were awarded." After Bo remained quiet for several minutes, Luke added. "Are you ashamed of how you got the medals?"

"There on my Class A's. And no, I'm not. I was afraid to show them because I didn't want people thinking that I was bragging."

"Does ma know?"

"Yeah, she found out when she was helping me put my things away. She told me it was something that I should be proud of. That if it wasn't for me, my boys would have died. That includes Tom, Jackie and Billy."

"I had no idea about that." Luke thought for a moment. "I guess I don't blame you for not telling me." They talked for several minutes and headed home.


	8. At Home

When they got home, Joey and Adam ran up to the TA and waited for Bo to get out.

"Bo-Bo!" Joey said as he raised his arms for Bo to pick him up. As Bo picked him up, Adam hugged Bo's legs. Bo knelt down and hugged Adam.

"Hey honey." Joey would not let loose of Bo, so Bo carried him into the house as he held Adam's hand.

"Hey, ma." Bo said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Martha setting the table.

"Hi, hon." She smiled as she gave Bo a hug. "Good timing, dinner is almost done." She looked at the younger boys and told them. "Boys, go wash up now." When they wouldn't let go of Bo, she knew she couldn't ask Bo in private.

"Bo, are you alright?" Bo shrugged his shoulders, indiating that he didn't know. "I didn't expect you back so soon. Luke didn't tell me he was picking you up."

"There may have been alittle incident."

"How little, Bo?"

"I may have hit someone." Martha shook her head. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I was walking away from him." Bo leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "And I paniced when he grabbed my wrist."

"I don't understand."

Bo looked at Luke. "Lukas, can you help them wash up?"

"Sure. Come on boys. Bo needs to talk to ma." When Joey didn't let go of Bo, Bo told him. "If you go with Lukas, I'll color with you tonight. Would you like that?" Joey smiled and nodded.

"Will you color with me, too?" Adam asked.

"Of course." They both went to the bathroom with Luke. Bo turned towards Martha and replied. "Tom and I were looking for a guy in our unit that went AWOL. On our way back, we got captured." Martha was not expecting that repsonce. "Oh, Bo!" When Bo saw the tears in her eyes, he gently placed his hand on the side of Martha's face.

"It's okay, ma." He took her hand and lead her to the table so they could sit down. "They were out scrounging around for supplies so they jumped us instead of shooting. They caught us off guard, never saw them coming. Tom got knocked out. They held me down by my wrists and grabbed my weapons then tied my wrists behind my back. We walked several yards and they pushed us into a shallow pit. Tom woke up several hours later and we both got out and started to walk back to base. When we didn't come back in the time alotted, a couple guys went out to look for us. I carried Tom on my back for a couple hours before we were found."

"Why didn't you...never mind. I think I know why you didn't tell us. Does Luke know?"

"Found out when I was at Doc's." Martha nodded and patted Bo's hand.

"That's why you don't like it when someone grabs your wrists. Now it makes sence." Martha nodded. "I best get dinner ready."

"Let me help." Martha nodded and Bo helped her finish dinner. They all sat down and enjoyed dinner. After dinner as promised, Bo colored with Joey and Adam in the living room. Luke and Vincent helped Martha with the younger children after the night chores were done.


	9. Friday Afternoon

Several days later, Josh pulled into the yard. Bo and Vincent were sitting at the picnic table cleaning fish and looked up as they heard a car approach. When Bo saw Josh getting out of the car, he turned to Vincent.

"Vincent, I need to go talk to him. Can you finish up?" He asked as he stood up from the table.

"Yeah, sure. Bo, are you in trouble?"

"Not a cop. He's from the VA."

"Are you going to talk to him about your nightmares?" When Bo gave Vincent a surprised look, Vincent added. "Jake still sleeps next to me when I have a nightmare."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Ma sent me to your room to wake you and Luke up last week. Saw Luke sleeping next to you. Figured you had a nightmare."

"Yeah, I did."

"Will talking to him help?"

"Don't rightly know." Bo replied.

"What happened to you over there? Why are you scared all the time?"

When Bo heard footsteps approach, he replied. "I'll talk to you later about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hi, Bo. How are you doing?" Bo turned around and replied.

"I'm okay." Bo cocked his head to the side to indicate that they should talk away from the house. They started to walk towards the barn.

"Have you had anymore flashbacks or nightmares?"

"Not this week. Where would you like to talk?"

"Anywhere you're comfortable."

"Let's take a walk." They talked as they walked to the pond.

"What happened at the hospital?"

"I felt someone grab my wrist and I didn't recogize the Doctor at first, so I freaked out. If he would have let Luke stay, it would have benifited everyone."

"Luke can't be with you all the time."

"I know." Bo looked across the water. "Can't hurt tho." Bo started to laugh.

"You're close to him, aren't you?" Bo glanced at Josh.

"Yeah. He came to live with us when his parents died. He's a couple months younger than me, so maybe that's why we're close."

"Why can't you tolerate having your wrists held?" Bo told him the story about how him and Tom got captured. When he finished, Josh replied. "Are your nightmares about that night?"

"No. It's usually centered around a lot of the missions we were sent on."

"What triggers the nightmares?" Bo shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know.

"They're worse when it's storming outside. I haven't had a bad nightmare for months until I got shot. So I figure that's what triggered the nightmares." Bo replied as he lit up a cigarette.

"You're right on that account. What we need to do is find a coping mechanism for you to use." Bo nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any hobbies? Besides racing?"

"Luke and I use to target practice with our bows."

"How often do you shoot?"

"Haven't in a long time."

"Maybe you should start that up again. Concentrating on where the arrow hits will occupy your mind. Take your thoughts off of your problems. Also, try sleeping with a night light." When Bo gave him a, 'you got to be kidding me look,' Josh continued. "Believe it or not, sleeping with a small light on helps."

"No offence, man. I'm 20 not 2. I'd never hear the end of it from the younger kids, if I went to bed with a night light on."

"But if helps with the nightmares, I think it shouldn't matter what they say. Besides, how are they going to know that you sleep with a light on if you go to bed after they do?" Bo smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, I give up. You win. I'll try the night light. Hope it doesn't bother Luke."

"Why would it?"

"We share a room."

"I see. I think he'd rather have the light on than you having nightmares."

'Reckon you're right." They talked for over an hour before Josh had to leave. Josh told Bo that he'd be back once a week to continue their talks, until Bo's nightmares and flashbacks were under control. Bo walked Josh back to his car and watched him leave. Vincent walked up to Bo as he watched Josh leave.

"So, why are you scared all the time?" Bo looked at Vincent.

"So many of my buddies died, some right in front of me. It's hard to deal with sometimes."

"But you're safe here Bo. Nobody is trying to kill you here."

"Only Hughie." Bo started laughing at his comment. Vincent just stared at him. "Sorry, kid." They talked for about a half an hour and Vincent realized why Bo continued to have nightmares. He asked Bo if he could practice shooting the bow with him and Luke. The following day, all three of them set up a target area and practiced for 15 minutes that day. Every day they added 5 minutes until they practiced for an hour every day. All three of them got very good at shooting. Vincent joined the archary team at school and won many events. When it was time for hunting season, Vincent joined Bo and Luke and got enough meat to last the winter months. Bo slowly got better with time. He would have an occasional nightmare but with Luke's help he got through them. The following summer, the boys got serious with racing the General Lee in the local races. People in Hazzard thought for sure that Luke or Bo would try to get on the NASCAR circuit but they loved living on the farm too much.

This story line will continue on with other stories.


End file.
